powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weakness Removal
The power to remove the weakness of anyone/anything. Opposite to Weakness Inducement and Advantage Removal. Also Called *Aversion/Con/Limitation/Vulnerability/Weakness Elimination Capabilities User can remove the limitations/weaknesses of anyone/anything, allowing them to bestow powers such as immortality, invulnerability, perfection and possibly more. Depending on the weaknesses removed, the effect may be either permanent or temporary. Applications *Adaptive Resurrection *Bodily Aspect Enhancement *Daytime Walking *Immortality Bestowal *Invulnerability Bestowal *Limitation Transcendence *Limiter Removal *Physical Force Immunity *Regeneration Bestowal *Unfettered Body *Weakness Change Associations *Conceptual Materialization *Conditional Invulnerability *Expense Removal *Life Resilience *Perfection *Recreation Empowerment *Refining *Remaking *Remolding *Status Lock Limitations *May be weak against Weakness Creation. *May be limited to either one's own weaknesses, or those of others. *May only be able to remove certain weaknesses. *May only be temporary. Known Users See also: Removed Achilles' Heel. *Franz Raynor (The Adventures of Dr. McNinja) *Superman (DC Comics: Kingdom Come) *Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) *The Bat Gremlin (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) *Raziel (Legacy of Kain) *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box); via Weak Pointless skill *Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima) *HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Selene (Underworld) *Katherine Pierce (The Vampire Diaries) Known Objects *Gem of Amara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Sephiroth Graal (Highschool DxD) *Red Stone of Aja (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) *Varia Suit (Metroid Fusion) Gallery Gem of Amarra.JPG|When worn, the Gem of Amara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) removes all of a vampire's weaknesses, such as sunlight and wooden stakes. Kingdom Come Superman.jpg|Through mass absorption of solar energy, the Superman of the Kingdom Come universe (DC Comics: Kingdom Come) was able to remove his weakness to Kryptonite. TailTraining.Ep.096.png|Through extensive training, Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) like Son Goku are able to remove their longtime weakness of having their tails squeezed. Bat Gremlin.jpg|The Bat Gremlin (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) removed itself of its vulnerability to sunlight after being modified with genetic sunblock. SR2-Swim-UnderwaterCrawl.PNG|By consuming the soul of his brother Rahab, Raziel (Legacy of Kain) was able to remove his vulnerability to water, enabling him to survive immersion in water and thus swim. Evangeline_Negima.png|Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima) was once vulnerable to sunlight, but was able to remove said vulnerability as she became more powerful. Fusion_Varia_Suit.png|While Samus Aran (Metroid) was initially vulnerable to cold due to being treated with the Metroid vaccine, she was able to rid herself of that weakness upon acquiring the Varia Suit. Cooties_.gif|When HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) revived the Rowdyruff Boys, he added a cootie vaccination, not only removing their weakness to the kisses that killed them before, but causing them to grow bigger with each one. Alex_Mercer_Blade.png|Through repeated exposure to the Anti-Blacklight Toxin Bloodtox, Alex Mercer (Prototype) was able to remove his vulnerability to it. Selene Underworld.jpg|After drinking the blood of Alexander Corvinus, Selene (Underworld) was able to remove her vulnerability to sunlight. Katherine Pierce.PNG|By repeatedly ingesting vervain-laced liquids, Katherine Pierce (The Vampire Diaries) was able to remove her vulnerability to it. Perfect Kars JoJo.gif|After acquiring the Red Stone of Aja, Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) rid himself of his vulnerability to sunlight & Hamon/Ripple. Carnage_Darkhold_Vol_2_7.jpg|Using the magic of the Darkhold, Carnage (Marvel Comics) was able to remove his weakness to sonic vibrations. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power